Zeppelins
Just two months after the strange disappearance of The Lady, the first commercial airship in Gaia, Prince Grayson surprised the entire world creating four business lines of zeppelins. Its emergence has been a real surprise and a new way to think about voyages, allowing travel to various corners of Gaia in record time. Each zeppelin has two stops in the capitals of different principalities, with a layover of approximately two hours each before returning to Du´Lucart, where it stops a whole day so the technicians can check the equipment. There are two rates, one normal and the other luxury depending on which wing of the zeppelin you are seated. There really isn’t much of a difference, since both passages are equally sumptuous, but the rooms in the luxury wing are singles (unlike the others, where four people stay to a room) and the food is much better. The regulars of Lucrecio get a 20% discount in price, and children under 13 pay half price. Infants are free of charge. To prevent similar events to those of The Lady, elite soldiers of the principality protect zeppelins, but each flight additionally has a Wissenschaft Crow mixed in among the passengers to get information and ensure that no unpleasant incident occurs. The format below shows the zeppelin's departure and arrival destinations, the time it takes to arrive, and the cost for a ticket (normal / luxury). 'The Angel Line' Zeppelin: Engelrazzer This line is without a doubt the most used so far because it unites Du´Lucart with the capital of the Sacred Holy Empire and with Hausser in Ilmora. Many Ilmorenses scholars use it to travel to Lucrecio and to visit the Great University, and Imperial nobles that want to travel south and avoid the potential threat of landing near the Alliance use it as well. The line must avoid the Mountain Range of Tol Jaegren, since it causes strange magnetic disturbances that make it difficult to fly. Du´Lucart '''– Archangel:' 48 Hours, 150 / 700 GC '''Archangel '–''' Hausser:' 22 Hours, 80 / 300 GC '''Hausser '–''' Du'Lucart:' 72 Hours, 200 / 800 GC 'The Gold Line' '''Zeppelin:' The Sky Eagle The Gold Line is named for communicating with the capitals of The Coast of Commerce. The Zeppelin of Du´Lucart flies over The Inner Sea avoiding flying over the Island of Tol Rauko (by express request of the Templars) to arrive at Chaville. Then after a brief pause, it heads eastbound towards Markushias. Du´Lucart – Chaville: 56 Hours, 150 / 800 GC Chaville – Markushias: 16 Hours, 100 / 400 GC Markushias '''– Du'Lucart:' 74 Hours, 220 / 1.000 GC 'The Alliance Line' '''Zeppelin:' Eisenber The Alliance Line has so far been quite problematic, since Matthew Gaul himself has expressed his distrust in having an airship flying over the cities of Azur (even though he has personally used it on a few occasions). This route is the shortest, because it takes just a single day to arrive in Ascani and somewhat less to fly to Kaine. Du´Lucart – Ascani: 24 Hours, 80 / 300 GC Ascani – Kaine: 16 Hours, 80 / 300 GC Kaine '''– Du'Lucart:' 32 Hours, 150 / 500 GC 'The White Line' '''Zeppelin:' Valeriah The White Line is most bold of the four airlines of Lucrecio, since it connects to the New Continent. It travels in a straight line to the Cape of Bellafonte and then crosses The White Sea towards Port Verau, the capital of Arabal. Then, it takes a southern course to Magda, the capital of Manterra. Du´Lucart - Port Verau: 96 Hours, 220 / 1.000 GC Port Verau – Magda: 22 Hours, 100 / 350 GC Magda '''– Du'Lucart': 114 Hours, 300 / 1.200 GC 'The Luxury Line' '''Zeppelin:' The Seraphim The Luxury Line is by far the newest of the zeppelin lines and currently the only one not intended for actual travel. Instead this line was comissioned by the Empire to serve as a sort of airborne cruiseship that passengers can pay to board and sail across the skies above the Empire. Unlike many of the other zeppelin lines, this one has four stops and does not return to Du'Lucart, instead it ends it's voyage in Archangel where a team of technicians make all the necessary repairs and checks. Whether passengers stay for the entire voyage or get off at one of it's layovers the price is the same for everyone, costing 1200 GC and having only luxury class accommodations. Archangel – Hausser: 22 Hours Hausser – Brudge: 23 Hours Brudge – Karh: 48 Hours Karh – Archangel: 28 Hours Category:Lore